<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sempre ao Seu Lado by baddieyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245029">Sempre ao Seu Lado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang'>baddieyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalipse, Apocalypse, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan e Minseok se conheceram na base militar Alfa, em Daegu, dois anos depois do fim do mundo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esse capitulo vai ser mais um monólogo de como foi a minha vida até chegar na base militar, se você não gosta de ler descrições e pensamentos, o problema já não é meu, sinto muito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu não me lembro, exatamente, como tudo começou, eu me lembro de estar, em um momento, levando minha vida normalmente e, no outro, estar correndo para salvar a minha vida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sempre li livros e assisti filmes sobre o fim do mundo, apocalipse zumbi e esse tipo de coisa, mas, viver isso na própria pele, eu realmente nunca achei que fosse acontecer, mas, aqui estou eu, no meio de uma pandemia e no meio de um apocalipse zumbi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A minha vida antes de tudo isso é como se fosse um sonho, um sonho impossível que, a cada dia que passa, fica mais e mais longe. Meus pais morreram, minha namorada morreu, meu melhor amigo morreu e várias outras pessoas que eu conhecia morreram, é como se eles não existissem mais, na verdade, é como se eles nunca tivessem existido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas pioraram, por que é claro que elas sempre podem piorar, quando algumas gangues começaram a invadir as cidades pequenas e de interior, roubando os suprimentos de comida e de remédios de mercados e farmácias, deixando os moradores sem nada. Com isso, os habitantes tiveram que se deslocar até as cidades grandes, que tinham mais estoques de alimentos e remédios, mas, em compensação, tinham mais zumbis, por causa da maior população.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu fui um desses, tive que sair da cidade onde morei minha vida inteira, por causa desses baderneiros que não sabem respeitar os outros nem quando o mundo está acabando. Peguei a melhor mochila que eu tinha e enchi com tudo o que eu podia: roupas, comida, produtos de higiene pessoal e remédios; sem saber pra onde ir, tive sorte de ter alguns livros da geografia da China e pude ver qual era a cidade grande mais perto de onde eu morava.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não vou falar os nomes das cidades que vocês não devem nem saber onde fica a China no mapa, então não vai adiantar nada, mas fiquem sabendo que é uma cidade perto da outra, acreditem em mim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando na tal cidade grande, quase morri para uns 400 zumbis que haviam na rua principal, por onde eu havia chego em minha motinho rosa, que antes era da minha vizinha e eu roubei. Não me julguem, ok?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, como a motinho fazia barulho, foi inevitável chamar a atenção daquelas criaturas e, confesso, fui um pouco burro, mas foi erra de principiante, ok? Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo. Continuando, para fugir dos zumbis, tive que correr pra caramba, mais do que corri na minha vida inteira e, no final, fui parar em algum lugar que eu não faço a menor ideia de onde é.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pior parte de tudo isso? Perdi meu mapa! Ele estava na minha mão, mas, na hora do desespero de correr, acho que soltei ele; sorte que, pelo menos, ainda tenho minha mochila. Isso é, se eu não for roubado por alguém.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esperei algum tempo dentro da fábrica que entrei pra me esconder e, quando achei que já tinha passado tempo o suficiente pros monstros lá fora terem esquecido da minha existência e ido embora. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhei lentamente até a porta do galpão/fábrica (sei lá o que é isso), tentando não chamar a atenção novamente para mim; olhei para fora e os mortos estavam tudo prestando atenção em outra coisa, agora é a minha hora de brilhar e sair daqui vivinho da silva, sem chamar a atenção de nenhum deles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fui andando pelas ruas devagar, tentando não fazer barulho nenhum e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando pensar em onde eu poderia arranjar abrigo pra passar a noite, o tempo está estranho nos últimos dias e eu não estou à fim de tomar chuva durante a noite e ficar doente depois. É um </span>
  <span>cú</span>
  <span> sobreviver a um apocalipse zumbi pra morrer pra uma gripe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rondei algumas ruas, tentando achar uma casa que estivesse vazia e, com sorte, antes que o sol se pusesse completamente, consegui achar uma pequena casa de esquina que estava vazia, ela tinha um porão com alguns suprimentos enlatados que eu poderia pegar e adicionar aos meus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de checar todos os cômodos para ter certeza que nenhum zumbi estava lá dentro, pude me jogar no sofá e relaxar; meu corpo inteiro doía por ter corrido durante a tarde toda e, se não fosse por todos os clubes de esporte e artes marciais que meus pais me obrigaram a participar durante todos os meus anos antes dessa merda toda acontecer, eu com certeza estaria 10x pior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eram nesses momentos que eu ficava quietinho, que eu mais pensava em meus pais e amigos, eu não sou, exatamente, uma pessoa muito emotiva, mas, acho que perder todos ao mesmo tempo, foi um baque muito forte. Eu tentava me controlar pra não chorar por que meu pai, militar, sempre me dizia que homens não choram, mas, agora que ele não está aqui, eu acho que posso me deixar levar, né?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não quando, mas adormeci no sofá mesmo, acordando algum tempo depois sem me lembrar de onde estava, buscando minha bolsa ao meu redor, para poder ascender minha lanterna e me guiar pela casa, procurando por algum </span>
  <span>interruptor</span>
  <span> que, talvez com muita reza, funcionasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que minhas preces não foram atendidas e nenhuma das luzes da casa funcionavam mais, mas, pelo menos, a água ainda funcionava, mesmo que o aquecimento não. Tomei um banho gelado, lavando os cabelos e a sujeira grudada em minha pele; me sequei com uma toalha que havia achado em um dos armários e torci para que não tivesse nada nojento nela, se é que me entendem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fui para a cozinha, onde comi uma incrível refeição feita por feijão enlatado e milho enlatado, a melhor refeição em dias, se vocês me permitem dizer. Terminei de comer e joguei as coisas que havia usado no lixo e passei a procurar qualquer coisa que fosse ser útil para minha sobrevivência naquela cidade lotada de mortos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente, encontrei um fundo falso no guarda roupa, após roubar todas as roupas que me serviam, que escondia um compartimento cheio de armas e, se Deus não me mandou uma benção pra compensar a água fria, não sei quem mandou.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira arma que peguei foi uma besta, ela era bem leve e, por eu já ter tido aulas de arco e flecha, acho que conseguiria me virar bem com ela, peguei todas as flechas que tinham disponíveis no compartimento e guardei-as enroladas em uma das blusas que tinham no guarda-roupa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Coloquei a besta dentro de uma bolsa de academia que achei no armário, aquela seria a bolsa de armas, pra que nenhum incidente aconteça. A próxima arma que achei legal carregar comigo era um revólver, nunca usei uma arma de fogo, mas, sempre temos uma primeira vez, não sei qual calibre era, mas achei uma quantidade considerável de balas, pra um momento de desespero era uma boa opção.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Também peguei um taco de beisebol diferenciado, com várias pontas de pregos saindo por todo ele, achei que seria útil contra os zumbis, tomei cuidado ao deixá-lo em cima da cama, eu iria andar com ele na mão, seria mais seguro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O resto das armas eu deixei pra lá, eram muito pesadas e grandes pra carregar por aí, mas confesso que o lança-chamas foi uma tentação muito difícil de resistir, quem nunca quis um lança-chamas que atira a primeira pedra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de arrumar as coisas dentro das mochilas, resolvi dormir mais um pouco, ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer daqui em diante, será que eu fico nessa casa como se fosse minha, já que, aparentemente, os donos ou morreram ou abandonaram? Não sei, talvez amanhã eu decida isso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Acordei no dia seguinte com alguns barulhos suspeitos vindos da rua na frente da casa onde eu estava, lentamente, saí da cama e me abaixei no chão, indo engatinhando até a janela que havia no quarto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abri uma pequena fresta da cortina e espiei o lado de fora, aparentemente, algum cara do exército estava fazendo uma ronda matinal, já que eles faziam isso 3 vezes por dia, para ver se achavam algum sobrevivente que valesse à pena salvar. Existem diversas bases militares espalhadas pelo país, a maioria localizadas nas cidades grandes, onde haviam mais probabilidade de haver sobreviventes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eles faziam as rondas procurando eliminar o máximo de mortos possíveis, além de tentarem dar a sorte de achar algum sobrevivente que pudesse a vir ser útil para eles, como pessoas com um bom físico ou que saiba manejar bem armas de fogo, ou qualquer outra habilidade parecida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu nunca quis procurar alguma dessas bases porque meu pai era militar antes de tudo isso acontecer e eles nunca nem vieram atrás de mim para saber se ele ainda estava vivo ou se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Eles não dão valor às pessoas como seres vivos, eles pensam nelas como máquinas que, se morrerem, vão ser substituídas por alguém mais competente e foda-se.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Com toda certeza eu não vou querer chamar a atenção desse militar passando pela rua, uma vez convidado </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> entrar pro exército, é sim ou sim; se você responder não, eles te matam sem ter nenhuma piedade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agora que eu sei que essa rua é uma das que eles fazem a ronda, vou tentar ficar o mais quieto que eu posso, não vou entrar pro exército, mas também não quero morrer só por causa disso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O resto do meu dia foi igual a todos os outros, mesmo os de antes de eu mudar para essa cidade, meus dias eram a mesma coisa: acordar, comer metade de uma lata de qualquer coisa, ler algum livro ou outra coisa que eu vou achando pelo caminho, tomar banho, comer a outra metade da lata de comida, ler mais um pouco, ir dormir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A única diferença é que, agora, vou ter que observar os horários das rondas para que eu não faça nada que possa atrair a atenção deles pra mim, fora isso, nada de diferente. Eu trouxe alguns livros comigo na minha mochila, então por alguns dias eu estaria de boa depois, eu veria se tem algum risco sair pra buscar mais alguns, eu acho que vi uma livraria perto dessa casa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dias foram se passando monotonamente, os filmes de apocalipse zumbis sempre mentiram dizendo que os dias eram sempre de fuga, invasão, matar zumbis, etc. Mas é tudo mentira, se você sabe se esconder bem o bastante pra não ser achado, você não vai viver intensamente; no começo, eu até procurava sair de casa pra caçar alguns mortos, mas, aqui na cidade grande, o número deles é maior, além do risco de encontrar os militares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha acabado de terminar o último livro que trouxe comigo, anotei o nome e alguns comentários no meu caderninho de leituras (sim, eu tenho um, algum problema?) e fiquei me perguntando se valia a pena sair pra tentar buscar mais. Passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso e, antes de cair no sono, decidi que no dia seguinte iria sair, eu teria bastante tempo entre a </span>
  <span>vigília</span>
  <span> da manhã e da tarde.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Acordei mais tarde do que o normal, com base no relógio de parede que havia no quarto; corri pra arrumar minhas coisas pois </span>
  <span>logo</span>
  
  <span>seria a ronda da manhã, eu iria sair de casa assim que o guarda virasse a esquina, eles nunca passavam duas vezes na mesma rua.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo saiu como eu havia planejado, cheguei na livraria sem nenhum problema e entrei, sendo bem cauteloso e observando tudo pra ver se achava algum sinal de zumbis lá dentro. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pisando nas pontas dos pés fui andando por entre as prateleiras, vendo quais livros iria levar comigo, terminei com a mochila cheia deles e me preparei para sair; quando virei para a entrada da loja, vi que o militar havia voltado, mas estava de costas pra mim, por isso, consegui me esconder atrás de uma estante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu precisava que o cara saísse pra que eu conseguisse correr para longe da loja, eu ainda tinha que passar no mercadinho que eu havia visto a poucas casas longe da livraria, meu estoque de comida enlatada estava acabando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O safado ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando ao redor, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, até que, finalmente, o filho da puta andou para longe; ainda com meu coração batendo acelerado, fui andando devagar até a entrada da loja, me escondendo atrás de prateleiras para caso o desgraçado voltasse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cheguei na porta da loja e a abri, torcendo pra que o cara estivesse longe o suficiente e, para minha sorte, ele estava; e a minha sorte foi só até aí, do outro lado da rua, havia uns 6 mortos olhando pra mim. Eu não podia fazer nenhum movimento brusco, pois, mesmo sem conseguir me ver, a audição dos zumbis era muito boa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentei esperar pra ver se eles iam embora, mas, parecia que eles sabiam que eu estava ali e estivessem só esperando eu me mexer pra atacar; pensei bem e, talvez eu conseguisse ir contra eles, mais do que contra o militar. Peguei a besta que havia trazido comigo, já que eu prefiro ataques à distância, coloquei uma das flechas e mirei no zumbi da frente, acertando bem entre seus olhos, fazendo-o cair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros pareceram hesitar por alguns segundos, mas logo saíram correndo em minha direção; coloquei outra flecha no lugar e saí correndo na direção da casa que agora era minha, sentindo os mortos se aproximando de mim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Achei um lugar bom pra parar e mirar, me virando na direção dos zumbis correndo e consegui derrubar outro; a adrenalina me ajudava a não tremer, com isso, não foi muito difícil acertar todos eles, podendo respirar aliviado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meu alívio passou e meu </span>
  <span>cú</span>
  <span> trancou, quando escutei uma voz vindo de trás de mim dizendo:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Muito bom, nunca vi ninguém usando uma besta tão bem assim. Talvez você queira considerar se juntar </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> nós, não? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Me virei e vi que era o soldado, o que não fazia sentido, já que havia visto ele indo para o outro lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você? Como chegou tão rápido aqui?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que não é da região, as cidades grandes costumam ter muitos becos que levam à vários lugares.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Puta merda como eu sou burro! Como eu não pensei nisso? Agora eu vou ter que ir pra porra do exército, mas eu acho que é uma punição justa por ter sido tão idiota desse jeito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— É... Posso só buscar minhas coisas na casa que estou ficando? - Perguntei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, eu te acompanho, para que não aja nenhum outro ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E foi assim, que eu fui obrigado a entrar pro exército, até o próximo capítulo.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meus primeiros dias no exército foram uma merda, logo que eu cheguei fui apresentado ao militar que me “resgatou”, de acordo com eles mesmos, e ao seu comandante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O cara que me achou era Kim Minseok, um coreano que havia vindo para a China ajudar na luta contra os mortos, já o comandante era Wu Yifan, um homem alto pra cacete, musculoso pra caralho e com uns olhos que pareciam que iam arrancar a minha alma.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fui levado até minha nova acomodação, um quarto relativamente grande, com uma cama confortável, uma estante de livros e um banheiro com uma banheira; a melhor parte, sem nenhuma dúvida, é o espaço que eu posso usar para colocar meus livros, fora isso, o comandante me disse que quando os outros forem fazer a vigília, eu posso pedir para eles trazerem livros pra mim, o que me agradou muito.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que o comandante havia reconhecido o meu nome, já que quando meu pai era vivo ele não guardava comentários sobre seu filho querido e perfeito que, com certeza, iria seguir seus passos quando crescesse. E olha só onde eu estou agora, não é que ele estava certo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meu treino começaria na segunda, fui informado que hoje é sábado, não que isso importe pra qualquer coisa, já que todos os dias são a mesma coisa. Pelo o que me falaram eu ainda não poderia sair da base, pois precisava passar pelos treinos necessários, mas, de acordo com </span>
  <span>Yifan</span>
  <span>, levando em conta todas as aulas e treinos que eu havia feito ao longo dos anos, esses treinos seriam rápidos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O final de semana passou como se fosse dias normais na minha rotina, eu passei a maior parte do tempo lendo e a outra parte comendo e dormindo, ou seja, fiz todas as minhas coisas favoritas da vida.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Segunda-feira chegou como um soco na minha cara, fui acordado cedo pra porra com uma fucking sirene do caralho, daí me troquei e coloquei uniforme que me deram e saí do quarto, sem saber pra onde caralhos eu tinha que ir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Escolhi ir para a cozinha, considerando a fome que eu ficava sempre que acordava de manhã, chegando lá, vi que o café da manhã estava sendo servido e comemorei internamente o meu chute certeiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peguei uma bandeja e um prato, partindo pra parte de comidas, onde aproveitei bastante e enchi meu prato, fazia tempo que eu não comia tão bem daquele jeito; depois de pegar minha comida, não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para as outras mesas e me sentei na primeira vazia que vi pela frente, ninguém merece papo de militar, é um saco, eles só falam de treino, treino e </span>
  <span>vigília</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Senti alguém se sentar do meu lado na mesa, me virei e vi que era Minseok, o cara responsável por me trazer até a base; ignorei sua presença e voltei a comer, se o treino fosse tão duro quanto meu pai costumava me contar, é melhor comer tudo o que eu posso agora, por que depois eu só vou querer ficar deitado até amanhã.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, como foi o seu primeiro final de semana aqui na base? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, eu acho? Nada de diferente da minha rotina até agora, mas acho que hoje isso vai mudar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente, os treinamentos são bem duros, mas, pelo o que eu ouvi de Yifan, seu pai foi dessa base e você sempre foi bem condicionado fisicamente, então pra você o treino deve ser mais fácil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Olha, </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span>, espero que seja mesmo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode me chamar de Xiumin, é como todos me chamam aqui na base.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olhei pra cara dele, tentando pensar em algum apelido </span>
  <span>daora</span>
  <span> e disse:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou te chamar de Baozi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que? Por que? - Perguntou ele, desesperado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua cara é gordinha e fofa igual um baozi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele fez uma cara de surpreso e eu não fiquei pra saber o que ele achava, já tinha terminado de comer e precisava me apressar pro treino, não iria atrasar logo no primeiro dia, meu pai me contava que ele sempre era punido por causa disso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cheguei ao campo de treinamento e ainda estava vazio, o que me deu tempo de sentar em um dos bancos e apreciar o vento no meu rosto e o cheiro da natureza, coisas que eu não consegui aproveitar muito nos últimos anos, sempre que saía de casa era correndo pra pegar o que eu precisava e voltar rápido pra não ser morto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— A sensação de sentir o vento no rosto é indescritível, certo? - Me virei, dando de cara com o comandante Wu, que daria todos os treinos para a minha “turma”, era composta pela minha pessoa, Minseok e algumas outras pessoas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente, fazia muito tempo que eu não pude parar e só aproveitar. O mundo está uma loucura.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Realmente, mas nós estamos aqui pra lutar contra essa loucura e concertar tudo ou morrer tentando. - Respondeu, com a mesma cara de bunda de sempre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sinceramente, esse cara nunca se divertiu na vida? Ele nunca sorriu ou fez alguma piadinha, por que a situação do mundo não é desculpa pra virar um pé no saco, se a gente não ver o lado bom das coisas, ou, pelo menos, ser otimistas, a gente vai terminar se matando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa, graças a deus, foi interrompida com a chegada dos outros que iriam treinar junto de mim; começamos o treino sem mais conversas e, por mais que eu achasse que ia ser ruim, na verdade, eu estava indo bem o bastante pra chamar a atenção do comandante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meus anos fazendo vários esportes valeram de alguma coisa pelo visto, mesmo na parte de treino com armas, eu conseguia aprender rápido e, na maioria das vezes, conseguia acertar alguma parte importante do boneco de treino. Eu ainda prefiro arco e flecha, que são minha especialidade, mas, quando comentei isso com o comandante, ele me disse para desistir pois no exército eles não usavam essas “armas arcaicas”, como ele mesmo disse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A vontade de bater nesse cara é grande, me obriga a entrar nessa merda e não posso lutar com a arma que é de minha preferência, deus me livre, por isso fugi tanto dessa situação. Tive que engolir minha raiva, já que atacar o cara que comanda todas as tropas não é a coisa mais inteligente </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> se fazer na minha situação atual, não preciso de mais inimigos além dos zumbis.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminei o treino me sentindo um merda e fui para meu quarto tomar um banho, nem percebi que estava sendo seguido até que escuto uma exclamação vindo de trás de mim:</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Nossa, que injusto, eles te deram um quarto bom pra cacete! Tem até banheiro, o que você fez pra conseguir isso? - Me virei, vendo </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> dentro do meu quarto, sem nem pedir permissão.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? Quem deixou você entrar? - Perguntei, tentando esconder meu peito descoberto, já que estava indo para o banheiro tomar banho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O comandante Wu me mandou te falar que ele quer ver você na sala dele depois do jantar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá, agora já falou, pode ir embora. - Resmunguei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Antes você vai me falar o porquê de você ter um quarto desses pra você. - Disse ele, vindo em minha direção e me acurralando contra a parede.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, Kim. Talvez você devesse perguntar isso para o seu comandante, já que não fui eu quem escolheu o quarto e você sabe disso, já que você estava na sala junto comigo quando ele mandou me escoltarem para minhas acomodações.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia seu corpo pressionando o meu cada vez mais contra a parede, meu rosto com certeza já estava vermelho, assim como meu pescoço, já que sou muito branco e tendo a ficar vermelho com facilidade.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deixa-me contar uma coisa pra vocês: Eu sou gay. Tipo, muito gay; gay pra caralho. Além de tudo, não tenho contato íntimo com outra pessoa fazem alguns anos, por isso, sentir o corpo quente de Minseok perto de mim me fazia sentir coisas que a anos não sentia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não vou mentir, o cara é gostoso pra porra, ele tirou a blusa hoje no treino por causa do calor e, puta merda, o moço tem um abdômen mais trincado do que a tela do meu iphone antes da pandemia. Minha cabeça estava confusa com o que eu deveria sentir: tesão ou inveja?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fiquei a minha vida inteira buscando ter uma barriga dessas e, não importava o quanto exercício e esportes eu faça, meu corpo continua essa porcaria magra pra cacete, parecendo um pedaço de pau branco. Meu pai sempre me falava que era por causa da genética de minha mãe, que também era uma vara de tão magra; essa merda de genética só me fode, meu sonho sempre foi virar um maromba, mas nem academia e nem aqueles shakes funcionaram.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltando ao assunto, acho que o Kim percebeu minha inquietação, já que resolveu se aproximar mais e deixou seu rosto bem no meu pescoço, que é sensível pra cacete, e simplesmente baforou nele, me fazendo encolher e arrepiar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Para com essa merda, Kim. O que diabos você pensa que tá fazendo?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vem fingir pra mim não, </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span>. Eu sei que </span>
  <span>tú</span>
  <span> é gay também, você não foi discreto enquanto estava babando no meu corpo. - Disse, enquanto dava selinhos em meu pescoço e segurava em minha cintura com as mãos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deve estar louco, eu não babei em nada não! - Exclamei, tentando me livrar dele e sair dali, antes que eu ficasse duro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você está odiando tanto isso, por que não sai daqui? Pelo o que eu vi no treino hoje, você é muito bom em luta corporal, poderia facilmente sair daqui. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Puta merda! É claro que eu poderia sair dali sozinho, se fosse em uma situação normal, mas meu corpo já estava mole com as provocações do Kim e eu, sinceramente, não sei se quero sair dali.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quer dizer, se a vida te der limões, faça uma limonada. Quem me garante que um cara gostoso igual </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> vai dar em cima de mim de novo? Melhor aproveitar enquanto dura.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou sem palavras né, gatinho? - Brincou ele, passando a dar chupões em meu pescoço.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem retrucar, decidi aproveitar o momento, deitando minha cabeça pro lado e oferecendo meu pescoço para que ele o marcasse mais; de repente, acho que sentindo a minha entrega, ele ataca meus lábios, em um beijo quente e exigente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nossas línguas se enrolavam fora de nossas bocas, enquanto nossas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro; as mãos de </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> foram bem safadinhas e desceram para a minha bunda, apertando essa parte que, modéstia à parte, é bem bonita em mim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais descontrolado, já sentia minha calça ser invadida pelas mãos do Kim, enquanto eu decidi ousar também e comecei a estimular seu membro, ainda por cima da calça.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> desceu seus beijos para meu peitoral, passando a chupar e morder meus mamilos, que também são uma parte bem sensível do meu corpo, junto com meu pescoço e coxas. Também não fiquei para trás e enfiei minha mão dentro de sua calça, masturbando-o, agora, diretamente em contato com seu membro grossinho e de tamanho normal para nós asiáticos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos estimulavam minha entrada e eu só sabia gemer e estimular seu membro já duro, assim como o meu. Sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ai meu deus que garoto dado, logo na primeira investida do boy já tá oferecendo a bunda.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu posso me explicar, okay? Depois de uns 4 ou 5 anos desde que essa pandemia começou, eu nunca mais fiquei com ninguém, meu corpo está necessitado de atenção e carinho, tudo bem? Não me julguem, só quero sentir um pouco de prazer, é pedir muito?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, para a felicidade do povo que tá reclamando e infelicidade das </span>
  <span>fujoshis</span>
  <span> de plantão lendo essa </span>
  <span>fic</span>
  <span>, não foi dessa vez que rolou alguma coisa mais séria; logo que nós começamos o rala e rola a sirene tocou, avisando que o jantar já estava sendo servido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Paramos o que estávamos fazendo e nos despedimos, pois ambos tínhamos que tomar banho para ir comer; fora que depois do jantar eu teria que falar com o comandante, deus me proteja.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Os dias se passaram e, assim como da primeira vez, eu e </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> agora aproveitamos para dar uns beijinhos quando estamos em algum canto sozinhos; nunca passamos de mãos bobas, mas, confesso, que sentir aquele corpo no meu diversas vezes por dia está me deixando louquinho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fora essas pegadas esporádicas, também estamos passando mais do nosso tempo juntos, tomamos café da manhã e jantamos na mesma mesa, fora que nos finais de semana nós aproveitávamos para treinar juntos. Como sábado e domingo eram nossos dias de folga, podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos e, contanto que não fosse um dos dias de vigília de Minseok, ele passava todas as horas do dia comigo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Querendo ou não, ele foi se tornando parte da minha rotina e foi tomando um lugar especial no meu coração; talvez eu só esteja carente demais de contato humano que me apeguei à primeira pessoa que me deu um pouco de carinho, mas, mesmo que seja só isso, sinto meu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido quando vejo Minseok.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Não sei se ele sente a mesma coisa e tenho medo de soar sentimental demais, não faz muito tempo que a gente se conheceu e, por mais que tenha rolado a química na mesma hora, talvez pra ele seja uma coisa apenas carnal entre nós.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minseok</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oi gente, essa é a primeira vez que eu falo aqui nessa história, agora vou contar o meu ponto de vista para vocês, já faz um tempo que eu queria aparecer por aqui, mas o </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> é muito estrelinha para me deixar ficar no holofote.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não sei quanto tempo ele vai me deixar falar aqui, então é melhor a gente voltar para a história. Eu também estava gostado do </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span>, como não gostar dele? Ele é delicado, de vez em quando, super atencioso, sabe lutar bem pra caramba, ele sabe manejar armas de fogo como eu só vi o comandante fazendo antes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E o melhor: eu sabia que ele também gostava de mim, ele não é muito bom em disfarçar o que está sentindo então, já no segundo mês, eu meio que me liguei que ele sentia alguma coisa a mais. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou a primavera, </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> já estava pronto para sair para vigiar a cidade, mas, como ele ainda era novo no quartel, foi ordenado que ele saísse apenas quando fosse os meus dias de sair. O </span>
  <span>comandante</span>
  <span> Wu já tinha sacado o que estava havendo entre nós e, com ele mesmo sendo homossexual assumido, eu já sabia que ele não iria se colocar entre nós.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Na primeira vigília que fizemos juntos, </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> me pediu para irmos na livraria, já que ele tinha lido todos os livros que trouxe com ele, impressionantemente, eu mal consigo ler um livro em 3 meses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fomos andando pelas ruas de forma calma, depois de muito insistir, </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> conseguiu convencer o comandante a deixar ele usar uma besta, não era o arco e flecha que ele queria, mas já era alguma coisa. Então ele levava sua besta e uma aljava com várias flechas, enquanto eu tinha a minha </span>
  <span>glock</span>
  <span> e um espada que havia ganho de meu pai, antes de deixar a Coréia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Passamos na livraria e </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> encheu a bolsa dele e a minha de livros que ele queria ler, depois ficou reclamando no caminho de volta que as séries que ele acompanhava nunca mais iam ser atualizadas, já que os autores poderia ter morrido, ou pior, parado de escrever. - </span>
  <span>Palavras</span>
  <span> dele, juro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltamos para a base depois de passar algumas horas lá fora, explorando as ruas em busca de algum sobrevivente que gostaria de se juntar ao exército; vocês acreditam que </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> tinha certeza que quem não quisesse se juntar ao exército era morto?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi a maior piada que eu já ouvi, por que nós iríamos matar os poucos sobreviventes que ainda restavam? Nós estamos ali justamente pra proteger eles dos zumbis, e não pra matar todo mundo que for contra a gente. Isso aqui não é uma ditadura!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele confessou que não queria ter entrado no exército por conta do pai, que criou ele com esse intuito desde ele era criança e, depois que o pai morreu, </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> não queria mais exercer a profissão que o pai escolheu para si. Mas no fim, ele foi “obrigado” a entrar e me conheceu, por tanto, não deve se arrepender de nada. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O resto dos nossos dias foram parecido, </span>
  <span>os treinos</span>
  <span> estavam cada vez mais intenso, pois o que restou do governo estava nos pressionando para fazermos o ataque geral logo, de acordo com nossas fontes, a Coréia tinha conseguido se livrar do vírus, assim como os Estados Unidos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Comandante Wu vinha cobrando muito mais de nós e, confesso, entendia o lado dele, se nosso ataque falhasse, talvez o número de zumbis aumente muito a ponto de não conseguirmos fazer outra investida dessas, por perdermos homens demais.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Faziam já alguns dias que eu e </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> não conseguíamos nos encontrar nos horários de sempre, os treinos estão cada vez mais pesados e, agora, até mesmo durante os finais de semanas nós treinamos oficialmente. Apenas nos dias de vigia podíamos sair, mas só isso, as horas com </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> diminuíram consideravelmente, a ponde de nem nos vermos durante os treinos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os soldados estavam em um estado constante de estressa, não era incomum rolarem brigas durante nossos poucos minutos livres para comer e descansar e, num dia qualquer, vi que em uma dessas brigas estava Luhan, metendo porrada em um soldado mais velho e mais experiente, deixando todos de boca aberta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que eu sabia que meu futuro namorado é um bom lutador, mas, contra alguém maior e mais experiente? Nunca achei que ele fosse ter chance, mas não só teve, como saiu vencedor e sem nenhum machucado grave, apenas arranhões e roxos, que eu aproveitei como desculpa para conseguir ficar ao seu lado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levei-o para o seu quarto e o deixei sentado na cama, indo buscar uma toalha e roupas limpas para ele usar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Hoje você dorme aqui, okay? Estou com saudade de </span>
  <span>você. -</span>
  <span> Falei, entregando-lhe as coisas para poder se banhar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também estou sentindo sua falta, vou dormir aqui sim. Vou tomar um banho e já volto pra gente ficar deitados e agarradinhos. - Sorriu, indo em direção do banheiro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto ele se banhava, fui para meu próprio quarto pegar um kit de </span>
  <span>primeiros socorros</span>
  <span>, já que sabia que ele não tinha um desses em seu quarto; tentei disfarçar para onde estava indo, para ninguém desconfiar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não que fosse proibido namoro entre os cadetes, afinal, com o mundo do jeito que estava, a menor preocupação do pessoal era se você dava ré no kibe ou não; mas eu não sabia se no nosso estado atual, eu poderia ficar no quarto de outra pessoa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voltei para o quarto de </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> e ele ainda estava no banho, ele sempre demora, até hoje é a mesma coisa; esperei sentado na cama, olhando sua coleção de livros na estante e, quando ele finalmente saiu, comecei a fazer os curativos em seus pequenos cortes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando ia me contar que é tão bom desse jeito em lutas? - Perguntei, passando pomada nos cortes em sua bochecha.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Achei que sabia, a gente literalmente treina juntos todos os dias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei lá, você arrasou lá, parabéns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sem falarmos mais nada, terminei de guardar as coisas, tomei um banho também e fomos deitar; não rolou nada demais, sem mãos bobas, sem beijos quentes, apenas nós dois, abraçados e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido e ninguém veio falar com nenhum de nós sobre a briga ou sobre eu ter dormido fora do meu dormitório; o treino foi duro como sempre e </span>
  <span>Yifan</span>
  <span> parecia ainda mais carrasco naquele dia, os governadores deviam estar enchendo o saco dele sobre o ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>E assim foram se passando mais e mais dias, treinando duro a todo momento, nossos superiores não falavam quando ia ser o ataque e nem como seria esse suposto ataque. Todos dentro da base estavam com os nervos à flor da pele, inclusive os de </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span>, que me encurralou em um canto para me dizer que estava duro e que não conseguia gozar sozinho a alguns dias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Vem pro meu quarto hoje de noite e eu te ajudo, okay? - Pergunto, sussurrando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Combinado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não preciso nem dizer que fiquei agitado durante o resto do dia, certo? Passei as horas contando o tempo que faltava para que o toque de recolher chegasse, para que </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> pudesse entrar no meu quarto sem ser visto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo estando esperando por ele, me assustei ao ouvir batidas na porta e me repreendi mentalmente por isso, no campo de batalha essa seria a diferença entre viver e morrer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abri a porta, dando de cara com o loiro vestindo o pijama e parecendo pronto para dormir, o deixei entrar e ele foi direto para a cama, onde pegou no sono, me deixando para trás.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me sentia um idiota por ter esperado o dia inteiro por aquele momento e </span>
  <span>Luhan</span>
  <span> simplesmente ter dormido, mas não podia culpar ele, os treinos estavam puxados pra cacete. Decidi ir dormir também, e assim foi nosso último dia antes do ataque.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Quatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Luhan</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Já deu da narração de </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span>, vocês já </span>
  <span>o conheceram</span>
  <span> e pronto, quem narra essa história sou eu! </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agora chegamos na parte tensa, na parte do ataque, mas é </span>
  <span>óbvio</span>
  <span> que você sabe que nós dois sobrevivemos, já que ambos narramos algumas partes para vocês, mas mesmo assim, não saiu tudo 100% naquele dia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Acordamos no dia seguinte assustados com uma sirene diferente do habitual, olhei no relógio e eram apenas 5:20 da manhã, estávamos em uma base militar, mas, ainda assim, dormíamos até as 8:00 da manhã todos os dias.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vestimos nossos uniformes correndo, graças aos céus eu deixava um uniforme extra no quarto de </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span>, se não, já era. Saímos do quarto e vimos todos correndo em direção </span>
  <span>à</span>
  <span> frente da base, no portão principal, e fomos para lá também, seguindo o fluxo de cadetes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nos reunimos com todos lá fora, entrando em uma das filas formadas pelos cadetes homens e mulheres; o comandante Wu estava lá na frente, junto de mais algumas pessoas que eu não fazia ideia de quem eram, e que </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> me sussurrou que eram os outros militares das altas patentes daquela base.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Soldados, hoje é o dia! O dia em que iremos declarar guerra contra os infectados, o dia em que iremos lutar para erradicarmos esse vírus de nosso país, para que possamos voltar para nossas vidas normais, de antes da pandemia. O dia de hoje vai entrar para a história e, por isso, não podemos falhar, eu conto com vocês.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— O plano é sairmos daqui equipados com todo o armamento pesado que possuímos, nesse mesmo momento, todas as outras bases do país estão fazendo a mesma coisa que nós. Esse vai ser um ataque sincronizado no país todos, portanto, precisamos ser precisos em nossos ataques; primeiro, os nomes que eu disser a seguir vão pegar os carros forte e ir em direção das cidades vizinhas, irei passar as localizações em particular. - Falou Huang </span>
  <span>Zitao</span>
  <span>, o coronel de nossa base. Ele disse alguns nomes, entre os quais os nossos não estavam e continuou: - Segundo, as próximas pessoas iram com os tanques de guerra para os campos abertos e fazendas, atraindo o maior número de mortos que puderem.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Em seguida, o resto dos cadetes sairão daqui totalmente equipados com diversas armas e os mais capacitados irão levar os lança-chamas, lança-foguetes e lança-mísseis. Todos os cadetes terão um acervo de 20 granadas de mão, que deverão ser usadas de forma sábia e sem que coloque em risco a vida de seus parceiros. - Continuou um outro militar, que eu não sei o nome.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Se tudo der certo nesse ataque de hoje, cadetes, iremos nos livrar de uma vez por todas dessa desgraça que caiu sobre nosso planeta; conto com você para que façam tudo certo e, principalmente, para que sobrevivam. - Completou </span>
  <span>Yifan</span>
  <span>, chamando os grupos para irem se preparar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eu e </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> fomos para o grupo de cadetes que iria a pé ao ataque, ambos recebemos metralhadoras e munição extra, o pacote com as granadas de mão e, surpreendentemente, eu recebi um lança-chamas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Agora que as coisas tão ficando boas, com certeza eu estou muito pronto e muito maduro pra matar vários zumbis com essa belezinha que lança fogo, igual meu </span>
  <span>cú</span>
  <span>. Fingi uma cara de sério para os superiores, mas, por dentro, eu estava saltitando igual uma gazela, e eu tenho certeza que </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> sabe, por que ele fica me lançando uns olhares e sorrindo como se estivesse prendendo a risada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorei a cara de idiota que </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> fazia pra me concentrar, não adiante nada ficar todo feliz com a arma que confiaram em mim e eu ir lá em campo e fazer merda, sorte do povo que Yifan me fez treinar com essa arma por bastante tempo, acho que ele já sabia que eu iria usá-la no ataque.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esperei </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> aparecer com as armas já prontas e fomos juntos para a fila no portão principal, iríamos para a área onde eu fiquei morando um tempo, a da livraria, lembram? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O sol já estava aparecendo quando começamos a sair da base, eu estava bem nervoso, afinal, uma coisa é treinar e fazer hipóteses sobre situações de risco, outra coisa bem diferente é enfrentar uma ameaça de verdade cara-a-cara.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Não vou falar muito sobre o ataque, por nem eu mesmo sei o que realmente aconteceu lá, foi uma loucura sem tamanho, uma hora eu estava arrasando com meu lança-chamas, outra hora eu estava quase morrendo e o Minseok tinha que me salvar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aí depois eu joguei uma granada, mas tinha esquecido de tirar o pino e o </span>
  <span>Yifan</span>
  <span> me deu bronca por causa disso, </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> me zoa por isso até hoje; várias vezes me caguei por ver meu amor quase morrer, mas ai ele se levantava das cinzas e sorria pra mim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perdi muitos companheiros naquele dia, inclusive o comandante Wu, o que me atingiu mais do que eu esperava, eu e ele não </span>
  <span>éramos</span>
  <span> exatamente próximos, mas, ele me treinou durante meses e me preparou para aquele dia e, no final, ele morreu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O enterro dele foi lindo, com direito à tiros dos soldados uniformizados e várias faixas com as conquistas que ele teve, inclusive contra os zumbis; descobri que ele perdeu a família com a crise, por isso, nenhum familiar dele compareceu, também descobri que ele tinha um caso com </span>
  <span>Zitao</span>
  <span>, o que realmente me surpreendeu positivamente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saindo dos assuntos tristes, eu e </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> estávamos melhor do que nunca, depois do ataque, tivemos que ficar alguns meses internados no hospital, recebendo tratamento intenso, fora as consultas de terapia, para falarmos sobre o nosso “trauma”. Eu lá tenho cara de traumatizado?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que tivemos alta, conseguimos nos casar legalmente e passamos a morar juntos em um apartamento no centro de Beijin; claro que, por causa do que nós passamos, tem dias que não queremos sair da cama, ou acordamos chorando e gritando por conta de pesadelos, mas nós aprendemos a viver com tudo isso e a apoiar um ao outro, que é o que mais importa nessas situações.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda temos consultas esporádicas com nossa terapeuta, que é um anjo chamado </span>
  <span>Rosé</span>
  <span>, ela veio da Austrália, para ajudar nosso país, que foi um dos mais afetados pelo vírus. Aos poucos o país foi voltando ao que era antes, muito do preconceito que existia antes do vírus, já não existe mais, nós nos tornamos um povo mais unido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que eu e </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> não saímos ilesos, isso seria um sonho impossível; </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> perdeu um dos braços por causa de uma granada jogada de mal jeito por um outro cadete, sendo salvo por Yifan; e eu perdi minha visão, aparentemente os estilhaços de uma bala entrou nos meus olhos, me deixando cego pela falta de preparo dos médicos da base em tratar uma lesão nesse nível.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoje em dia eu já estou bem mais habilitado, mas passei por muito dias ruins, onde eu chorava e dizia para </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> me deixar e procurar alguém melhor do que eu para casar, alguém que o </span>
  <span>enxergasse</span>
  <span> e o dissesse o quão bonito ele é.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ele foi bravo e lutou até o fim, sempre me ajudando nos meus momentos de crise, me falando palavras bonitas me acalentando em seus braços; </span>
  <span>Minseok</span>
  <span> também não se safou dessas crises, mas ele sempre soube esconder elas muito bem, e eu sempre descobria depois.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No fim, somos um casal feliz e, como prometemos em nosso casamento, vamos sempre ficar um ao lado do outro, até que a morte nos separe. Ou nem mesmo assim.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>